


The Doctor and the Sun

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like a jelly baby?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Wriiten for Who Contest on LJ and the challenge 'Sun'. Mostly me being silly.

Stars, in their own dimension, look nothing like they do here, though they well know what happens in a universe that seems content to think of them as shining spheres. So when a familiar blue shape came crashing into their dimension, the star Sun took special care to be around when it arrived. It thoughtfully pulled matter to look a bit more like the guest was used to see the world around him and after some consideration also pulled itself together to look more familiar. 

The blue shape settled a bit uncertainly on what wasn’t exactly ground and after a pause the door opened and a curly head poked out. When he saw Sun the rest of him emerged as well.

“Well,” the he said. “This is rather disconcerting. Hello, um, something that looks vaguely like me.”

“Hello,” Sun said. “I’m Sun. And you are the Doctor. I’m very pleased to see you.”

“I see. I have never met a star before.” The Doctor grinned and Sun smiled back. It felt very strange to do that with a mouth.

“I seem to be in a bit of a pickle. I’m here entirely by accident, you see and I suspect I won’t last long here.”

“No you won’t,” Sun agreed. “Can I be of any assistance?”

“If you could be so kind. I need an extra boost to get out of here and I’m afraid my TARDIS can’t quite handle it.”

Sun wriggled a bit excitedly. “I can do that.”

“It would be very nice of you.”

“Consider it a thank you. I have noticed that you have come to my sweet Earth’s help many times.”

“My pleasure,” said the Doctor. “Would you like a jelly baby before I go?”

Sun carefully selected a red one. It was very pretty and after the Doctor had gone back home, Sun showed it off to the other stars. It was very proud of it, the only jelly baby in a whole dimension.


End file.
